Beautiful Midnight
by artemissan09
Summary: Ken and Aya are growing together. But will the rising of the sun bring a happy coupl, or two hating people? Only the Midnight will tell. Aya and Ken, some Yohji and Omi
1. Default Chapter

Beautiful Midnight

Disclaimers: I don't own Weiss Kreuz. Sobs Oh, and I don't own Budweiser either.

Rating: PG-13 Warnings: Yaoi, Angst, fluff, and some lemony-lime things. (later on anyways.)

Pairings: Aya and Ken, some Yohji and Omi.

It's so hot in mere. I feel like I should stop dancing and take a trip over to the bar, but when I dance I get so lost in everything else that's around me. It's like listening to your music with your headphones on. Your boyfriend could be yelling at you to pick up your dirty boxers, and you're so caught up in your music that you can't hear a word he's saying. That'll get him pissed off for sure.

But when I finally realize that my heart is pounding in my ears, I have to retire from the dance floor. I walk over to the bar and order a drink. "I'll have a scotch on the rocks." The bartender looks at me funny. I've never been in this club before.

"What did you just order?" He asks me with a look on his face that says, "Yeah, I heard what you said, but I don't think you know what you're doing ordering anything but beer in my club." Looks say a lot nowadays.

"I ordered a Budweiser," I say. My brown hair is hanging down in my face again. Usually this annoys me, but this time I'm glad that the bartender can't read the expression written on my face. It's one of those expressions that says, oh my bad.. I can't count to ten.

"That's what I thought." He grabs a bottle of beer from underneath the counter and uncaps it. "This one's on the house," he says as I'm reaching for a five out of my pocket. I have a feeling that he's checking me out because as I stare at the crowded dance floor fille with gay people and reach for my beer, he holds onto the bottle as I wrap my hand around his without thinking. I let go of the bottle and reach for my coat. 'What an arrogant piece of crap,' I think as I exit the gay club. I get on my motorbike and ride back to my apartment, longing fot the cool feeling of my silk sheets to embrace my hot, sweaty body.

Maybe Aya was right. He refuses to go into any gay clubs. No exceptions. And I think that his reason for not doing so is because he's afraid to come out of the closet. Or maybe it's because he just doesn't feel comfortable dancing with other homosexual people. I keep trying to convince him that gay clubs are nothing but fun, but I guess big fat tubs of lard who tend bars aren't too much fun to hang around with. Sometimes I wonder if he gives me advice to keep me out of harms way, or just to keep me all to himself... Well, I guess he doesn't really have me. It's kind of a wierd thing...

Flashback

"Ken! Where's the margarita mix?" Omi yelled at me from in the kitchen. He's looking for a large bottle of red liquid... But it's not there. It's in my bedroom. I was trying to make a margarita in my room. It was about 2:30 in the morning, and I think I was high, but don't tell Aya that.. He'll throw a fit. He doesn't like it when I drink too much or eat special brownies that strangers give me... I'm pretty sure that's what the source of my very dramatic high was. If that wasn't it, then I don't know what the hell I did the other night.

"It's in my bedroom. Do you want me to get my lazy bum up off the couch and walk into my room and dig around for it and have to miss part of the soccer maych, or are you going to go and get it for me?" I yell back at him. Hey, just because I'm gay doesn't mean that I can't watch man-sports right? Or am I even gay? This has been a question on my mind ever since Aya tucked me in the other night.

"No, don't bother to get up, Ken. I'll go get it, and I'm not even going to ask why it was in your bedroom..." Omi's voice trailed off as he walked down the hallway to fetch the margarita mix.

End Flashback

Anyway, I bet you're wondering about the whole tucking in part, right? Okay, I had gone out to a night club on a Saturday night, just like any other normal Saturday. At least it started out normal... I had done a little too much dancing, and my back was killing me. So, I decided that a little buzz would ease the pain. Well, a little buzz would've done the trick, but no. Dumbass Ken had to go and get full fledged drunk. I wound up accidentally calling Aya on my cell phone when I was trying to order a pizza. I don't know why I was trying to order a pizza, but I didn't care because as soon as Aya's voice came on the phone, I knew my ass was grass roght then. Drunl or not drunk, I understood that part. "Hello?" It was him.

I figured that I could wriggle my way out of this one by just telling him that I had a wrong number or something. But, my drunkness was messing with my mind. "Yes, I would like a large pepperoni with extra cheese." What was I thinking?

"Who is this? Wait a minute... Ken, is that you?"Shit. He knows "Ken where are you at?" He asks in a slight mother hen voice. He must have been up waiting for me.

Just friggin' great. Of all the numbers I could have dialed, I just had to dial Aya's. Coinsidence? I think not! But, none the less, I had made a mess and now I would have to clean it up. "I'm at Rave." That is all I can manage to get out of my mouth. I pretty much saw what was coming next.

"WHAT! KEN, YOU'RE DRUNK AND YOU CAN'T DRIVE HOME SO NOW I'M GOING TO HAVE TO COME AND PICK YOU UP!" Yup, that was what I pictured in my mind... Boy I'm good.

"Well, I am drunk, but you don't have to come and pick me up. I can lways call Yohji and accidentally order some takeout." I have a sense of humor even when I'm dtunk. How cool is that?

There is a short pause in the conversation. "No, that's alright Ken. Yohji's asleep. I'll come get you." Apparently a sense of humor calms his nerves. He's not screaming anymore.

"Oh thanks Aya."

I am sitting on the curb waiting for Mr. Flame Head when a big ugly man walks out of the club. Gross. He has a tattoo on his left shoulder. Then he does something really disgusting... He leans over and pukes all over the ground right beside me. Of all the places to throw up, he does it beside me? Not fair. And this is no ordinary pike. It's one of those pukes where everyone in a 25 foot range is getting a vomit shower... Hey wait a minute, I'm in the 25 foot range. Sick.

Aya pulls up in Yohji's car, Seven and steps out. "You're not wearing that leather jacket in this car. Yohji will kill me." He says staring at my leather jacket that is now covered in puke. Even though it's my favorite, I strip it off knowing that I can always go get a new one tomorrow. He opens the passenger door for me, and I hop in the car.

"How come you're not on your motorbike?" Aya closes the door and walks over to the driver's side. He gets in the car before he decides to answer me.

"I didn't want to risk you passing out and falling off, so I stole Yohji's keys and took Seven out for a spin." We ride off towards Aya's apartment. I guess he doesn't want me to stay at my place tonight. Oh well, suits me.

We walk in the front door and my knees collapse out from under me. I guess I don't handle my liquor very well. "Whoa, Ken," Aya says right before my butt hits the ground. He picks me up just as a groomcarries his bride to the honeymoon suite... Only me and Aya aren't married.

He carries me into the only bedroom in the house. I hope he's not sleeping with me. He plops me down on the bed, and turns the covers up around my neck. "Ken Hidaka, you are going to have one major headache in the morning."

"Yeah well, at least you have some asprin." There's that sense of humor again. Aya chuckles softly and then did something that totally wasn't Aya.

he leaned over and kissed me on the lips. I hate to say htis, but I kind of enjoyed it. The kiss was a short tongueless one, but it tasted ever so sweet... Not a sugar sweet one, but onr that tasted of buttercup flowers that I used to eat. I loved that taste.

TBC

Well, I don't know if this chapter is any good, soplease R&R. Will send thank you messages on my next chapter toall who do so. I know the title doesn't make any sense right now, but it will later. This is my first fanfic, so please tell me if you liked it or not. I do not shun negative reviews. Now for some thoughts.

Authoress: So, Aya, you finally kissed kenken, eh? Finally gave in.

Aya: Shut up or I will no longer do what you write me to do!

Authoress: Okay, okay. You win. But just so you know, I didn't write you kissing Ken. You did that part on your own! (doubles over in fits of laughter)


	2. Phone Calls

Beautiful Midnight

Disclaimers: I don't own Weiss Kreuz. Dangit.

Warnings: Yaoi, Angst, fluff, and lemony-limeness. (later on)

Thank you to All people who reviewed my story. Especially Karen You were the first one! Yay!

Chapter 2.

I woke up the next morning and Aya was still asleep. I decided to... Oh, crap! My head hurts. It feels like someone is taking a boxing glove and is going, bang! Bang! Bang! Owwie. I go to the bathroom and steal a couple asprin out of the medicine cabinet. Well, I guess it's not full blown stealing since I told Aya last night that I would be needing some today. I fill the glass that is sitting on the sink ledge with water. I should have drank some last night, but I wasn't really all upstairs if you know what I mean.

But I do remember one thing.. Aya. He kissed me, and I liked it. Well, I couldn't decide if I liked it or not, or if he was being nice and thoughtful, or if he had feelings for me. I wash down the asprin with the glass of water and decide to think nothing of it. Which probably wasn't a good idea because Aya had heard me in the bathroom and got up to check on me. "Morning kenken." KenKen? What in the world is going on? Aya had gone from yelling gorilla to stepford wife in a night. Did we do anything last night! Oh God, I hope not.

"Good morning.. to you, too, Aya." I can't ask him if we did anything! I work with him for crying out loud! And if I asked him and we did do something, he'll be pissed off that I didn't remember. What the hell! Why do I care! I think I'm taking this too far. I mean, I don't have feelings for the red head... I don't think anyway...

"So, did you sleep well last night?" Aya asks. I can't tell if he's being sarcastic or if he's just asking if I slept well.

"Yeah, your bed sleeps pretty nicely." I manage to stumble over my dry tongue. Hopefully I responded to the right question. Byt this I mean I hope that he was asking me if I just slept okay.

To my relief, he just says this. "Good, because I had to give up my bed and sleep on the couch for you." He says "for you" with the slightest hint of caring in it. I'm guessing that he slept better knowing that I was safe tucked up under the covers.

"Well, I do appreciate you coming to get me last night, and I hope I didn't cause you any trouble..." I say as I dump out the water that was left in the glass.

"Oh, no problem at all." Wait a minute, first he was yellin at me that he was mad that he would have to pick me up, and now he's saing that it was no problem? Did I miss something?

Yeah. That was what went on when Aya tucked me in. Pretty odd huh? Well, if you think that's weird, read on, because it only gets stranger from here. So let's continue, shall we? Wait a minute, where were we before all the flashbacks? Oh yeah, I was riding home from the night club where fatty was hitting on me. Here we go.

I opened the door to my apartment and was a little shocked to see a little blinking light on my answering machine. Someone had called me, and I will give you one good guess as to who it was...

"Yeah, Ken, this is Yohji calling to say that you will have to take over the morning shift for me on Monday. Since you're not home, and it's a Staurday night, I'm guessing that you are most likely getting your groove on in some gay club. Me and Omi are going out to dinner tomorrow night, so I wouldn't get a chance to talk to you before work on Monday. That is why I called to leave you this message." In the background I can hear the faint noises of Omi giggling. I wonder if he's staying the night at Yohji's... "Well, talk to you later. Bye" (Hah, you thought it was going to be Aya, huh?)

I can't decide if I should call Yohji back, or if I should just leave the two "lovebirds" alone. Ah, what the heck. I'll give them a surprise call. After all, it's not too late. It's only 11:30...

"Hello!" A disgruntled voice answers the phone. I guess Omi did stay the night..

"Hello. I was just wondering how if feels to be Michael Jackson for one night." I say in a reporter type voice. I love teasing Yohji for dating Omi, who was only 17. Yohji, after all was 21. He had been around the block a couple of times...

"Ken! I swear when I get a hold of you, you will regret that your were ever born with testicles!" What knid of a threat was that?

"Why would I regret having testicles?" I'm kind of scared to ask, but my curiosty outweighs my fear.

"Because I will personally wrap my watch wire around them and pull them off one at a time!" He yells into the receiver. I guess it was a good threat afterall. Good enough of a threat to make me say this.

"Okay! Geez, can't you take a joke? I think you and Omi make a very kawaii couple!" More jokes. But after hearing Yohji growl on the other line I decide that it was time to hang up the phone... But not without one finall zing at Yohji. "Bye Michael!" I laugh as I hang up.

So now I'm bored. Staring at the ceiling. Seeing how far I can cross my eyes. Trying to stick my tongue in my nose.

Being bored does stuff to people.

But then something exciting happens. The phone rings! Yay! Human contact. But I hope that the other human isn't Yohji. Should I pick up the receiver? Should I risk getting screamed at just to feed my boredom? Yeah. Why not?

"Hello. Hidaka Baka residence!"

"Nice greeting Ken." The voice was Aya's. Oops, probably shouldn't have answered the phone like that...

"Yeah. Neat huh?" I decide to go along with it anyways. Maybe I really should answer the phone with that greeting more often... What? Only joking!

"Yeah suits you just fine... So what are you up to? I figured you would be at a club or something." Ooh, now we can really start a conversation.

"Then why would you be calling my apartment if you thought that I wouldn't be here?" It's time to play the question game.

"Because there's always a chance that I will get to here your voice on the other line. Why do you ask?" Aya might be able to win this one. Diversions always help to win this game with me. I am easily distracted.

"Because you don't call people very often, and when you do, it's to say something like, 'Oh you need to make sure you give the violets some extra attention tomorrow,' or something like that. So reall, why did you call?" Ahaha. Can't fool me this time Mr. Smarty Pants.

"I already told you. What, did you think I was kidding?" Crap, he was being serious. I feel my cheeks get warm.

I guess I'll just have to be questiony right now. Just go with the flow. I bet he's just kidding anyways. "Yeah, I thought you were kidding! You weren't being honest, were you?" That question had a purpose. And not just to be a question that Aya would have to question back to. I really wanted to know if he was being serious.

"Yeah. I was being serious. Seriously." I guess that he hadn't been playing the question game. And he was being sincere about the whole "to hear your voice on the other line thing..." My heart begins to melt. I've never felt this way before. Someone wanted to hear my voice. Someone wanted to hold me in their arms just for one night. Or was it the other way around? Deep down inside was I the one who wnated to hear a strong yet tender voice? And was I the one who wanted to hold someone?

"Aya? Will you come over? I need you bad."


	3. All You Have to Say

Disclaimers: Me no own Weiss... ;( but, oh well.. it is fun to write about them!  
warnings: yaoi, angst, fluff, language.. stuff like that.  
pairings: AyaXKen, and some OmiXYohji rating:pg-13 T or whatever... 

Chapter 3

"What did you say? I'm sorry, I didn't hear you because I tripped on my boxers." Oh crap, now what do I say? I just poured my heart out and asked him to come over, and now, and he said he didn't hear me. Shit.  
"Uhh.. I said...Ummm...Do you think it's going to rain?" Way to go dumbass.  
"Ken, it's the middle of winter. What's wrong with you?" Wrong? Oh, you don't want to know what's wrong with me.  
"Umm..I just... just had a...stupid thingy moment.. You know"  
"Yeeaahhhh." I guess I'm kinda used to your stupid thingy moments now." Okay, so now he's back with a little sense of humor. Always a good thing.  
"Well uhh, I guess if it's not going to Ran, I mean rain...rain right.. rain yeah, I'll let you get off here." Dangit. I need to stay calm.  
"Ken, there's something wrong. I'm coming over right now." Click! Well, I guess there's more than one way to skin a cat.  
The doorbell rang about five minutes later, and Ken knew who it was. That infamous red hair. Aya. "Alright Ken, what's wrong. Is someone here?" He took a step inside the doorway.  
"Well, you're here, and I'm here and we're together...No, nothing's wrong." Could he be any sexier?  
Aya's POV.

Wow, Ken looks really great for being emotionally stressed right now. I love his voice. Everything about him. I love all of it.. "Ken, I uhh.. Usually don't say this"  
"What don't you say Aya?" the look in his eyes... He just needs me... Or do I need him? Or do we just need to stay away from each other? Oh to Hell with it.  
"Ken." Oh my God, am I going to do this?  
"What?" Oh my God, does he want me to do this? Oh my God! I'm backing him into a corner. Okay. Breathe just stay calm. "Aya"  
Ken's POV

Okay, while he's off in space, let's evaluate the situation. I'm sweaty. He's sweaty. I'm being backed into a corner by Aya. Oh great, never mind. He's got my hands pinned up against the wall. All of it. The lighting. There is a perfectly romantic song playing, we're so close. Hn. All the beautiful scenery. What a coinc- Oh hell, He is kissing me.  
"Ken." He murmurs. I wrap my legs around him. He smells so wonderful. He let's go of my sweaty palms and wraps his arms around me. He tastes so heavenly. And he is just holding me there. It seems like I'm just hanging in another dimension with him, and if there were a thousand people staring at us, we wouldn't care. Aya grasps me tighter and carries me over towards the couch. "Aya, I love you"  
"I love you, too, Ken Hidaka"  
A tear runs down my cheek. I've never had anyone say those words to me. "That's all you have to say."


	4. Chapter 4

Beautiful Midnight Warnings: Yaoi, language, and fluffiness! Pairings: Aya and Ken.. Definently Omi and Yohji Rating: T 

At Omi's apartment. (with Yohji along as well)

""I can't believe you made me drive seven all the way out here to your apartment when mine was two blocks down the road from the night club"  
"Yeah well, considering that I'm a little on the obsessive compulsive side it's probably a good thing that I made you drive all the way out here.And besides.. I know you like showing off your car"  
Yohji goes a little red in the face. "Yeah I like showing of my car. So what? And just why is it a good thing that we came to your apartment instead of mine"  
"You know why." Omi goes just as red as Yohji.  
Since Yohji is a playboy, he decides to take advantage of Omi's state. "Is it because you can't handle doing something very important while being...distracted by a messy apartment?"

"Shut up you jackass!" Omis yells.  
"Ohmmmm! Bad chibi! Now I'm going to have to wash your mouth out with soap!" Yohji picks Omi up and throws him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  
"Put me down! Now!" Too late. Yohji takes Omi to his own bedroom and handcuffs him to his own bed. "Hey! This is my apartment! You can't just throw me around like I'm some sort of cheap whore!"  
"Oh yeah?" Yohji smirks. "Watch me." He walks into Omi's bathroom and grabs a bottle of antibacterial handsoap. "Now, what did I tell you about using dirty words, chibi"  
"I am not a chibi!" Omi squirms and tries to get out of the handcuffs. Yohji straddles Omi's hips, restraining him.

"You have sinned, Omi, and now the devil has come to collect his dues!...Ooh, I kind of like that. It has a nice ring to it, don't you think"  
Omi struggles even harder. "Get off me you perverted psycho bastard!" His efforts are in vain. You see, Yohji has something up his sleeve that we would have never thought possible.

"I told you I would wash your mouth out, and I always stick to my word. You know that." Yohji squirts the soap into his mouth and grabs Omi's hands.

Okay, for some unknown reason, this disgusting yet clean act turns Omi on. "Yes, I know...Now, if you're going to do what I think you're going to do, then let me warn you... I'm a biter"  
Yohji just smiles and then kisses Omi...Bubbly tongue and all. And the creepy part of it all is that omi just lets it happen...EEWWW! And then we hear a frightening sound. A shriek omits from the playboy's mouth. His tongue is bloody and his face is foamy. Underneath him, Omi wipes his face off.

"I told you I was a biter."

TBC


End file.
